Known Secret
by CrimmyMindsTyper
Summary: Spencer Reid is thankful for the day he decided to drive to work. But how will he feel when his special secret knows half of his team? And ends up working the BAU? Sorry if anyone is OOC... Need them to fit the role...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of the criminal minds characters. i am merely borrowing their names for the characters I do own(; hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter one_**

The tall skinny man drove down the road. He was thankful that today he decided to drive instead of taking the subway. The rain was lashing down. The roads were all dark and he could only see by the small street light and his own headlights. Everything around him was empty. There was no sidewalk on this side of town, and it was a back road that no one ever really used. With the thought of work drifting through his head, Spencer almost missed the small dark figure at the side of the road. They shouldn't be walking on this road! He thought to himself as he slowed down, to try and not frighten the figure. They really shouldn't be walking here! The thought became more prominent in his mind as he got to a sharp corner. He slowed his old car down so it was only slightly moving and wound down the window.

"Excuse me." Spencer shouted to be heard over the pounding rain. "Why are you walking along this road in the dark?" He could tell that the girl was older than him, but not by too much. She looked at him through the car.

"I missed the bus, and this is the only way I know." Her voice was delicate and barely audible over the downpour. She gave a small shiver then her body stiffened as she saw the gun sticking out the side of his pants.

Spencer followed her eyes and when he saw what she was looking at, gave an uncomfortable laugh. "My name is Spencer Reid." He said as he shifted his weight and grabbed his credentials, showing them to her as he continued. "I work with the FBI. Hence the gun." another uncomfortable laugh left him. He looked at the poor woman as she shivered. "Get in, I'll give you a lift." As he spoke he moved his back from the passenger seat and moved it behind him.

"I don't want to impose..." She began to speak until the wind picked up and blew her to the side slightly.

"Don't worry about it! Get in! I can't leave you out here in the cold and rain." As she opened the door and sat in the car she felt her body immediately warm up. "So, where do you live?" Reid tried to make the car ride less awkward, but seeing the fragile woman still shivering right next to him. Reaching backwards, he grabbed a jacket and passed it over to her.

"Um, I live at Hereawoth flats, but you can drop me off anywhere." As she turned and saw he was handing her a jacket she smiled and shook her head. "Thank you!" leaning forward on the seat and putting he jacket over her shoulders she snuggled back in. Her eyes met with Spencer's and she could see him laughing. She joined in.

Spencer parked the car in the parking lot for Herawoth flat occupants. Both of them climbed out of the car. Spencer rushed round to the other side, after retrieving his bag. She slowly pulled the jacket from her shoulders, until she saw him shaking his head. "I'm Skye-Bailey by the way." She pushed her right hand out. Red mouthed her name then shook her hand.

"What number do you live at?" He asked as the two began to walk towards the building. Skye looked up at the place she had just moved in to and froze.

"I can't remember! Oh god! I've just moved in here and I don't even know where I live! You must think I'm an idiot!" She panicked and looked around. "I'm so sorry!"

Spencer looked down at the small woman who looked as if she was about to cry. "Hey, don't worry!" He stepped closer and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. He noted how her head rested at the top of his ribs. "You can come to my flat and ring the manager and find out which one it is if you don't remember." Sh pressed her head against his chest. "Common."

The two began to walk into the building. They walked up three flights of stairs with Skye still tucked under Spencer's arm, their bodies pressed together. As they got half way up the fourth set, Reid saw a person at his door. Their back was towards the stairs and they were knocking. Hard. It took a moment before he realised who it was.

"ma'am, you're at the wrong door. You live the next flight up, remember Mrs. Highlong?" The 80 year old woman turned round and watched as Spencer untangled himself from a young woman who she had never seen before.

"oh. Yes dear. Sorry." She began to walk of only to look at the two of them and nod at Spencer. He shook his head lightly and unlocked his door.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked, a small smile creeping upon his lips. Now they were in a better light he could see that this girl had long brunette hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She had bright turquoise eyes that gleamed the light back. He froze. He had never seen someone so delicate and graceful.

"Um thanks." She slid the jacket off her shoulders and passed it to the man with doe hazel eyes and short spiked up hair. He was staring at her. "Spencer!" Skye chimed, waving the jacket around slightly.

"um, I, sorry." He took the jacket and slung it over a couch before turning back to his guest. God, she is beautiful! His mind wandered. He snapped his head up, meeting her eyes. "Would you like a drink?" Licking his lips nervously, the doctor kept constant eye contact with the young lady.

"You're an FBI agent, offering me a drink without knowing my age? I thought you were meant to stop stuff like that." As she spoke, she leaned closer to him.

"I, um, I, thought,um..." His voice trailed off.

"I was only kidding, I'm 29. Perfectly legal." Winking as she finished.

"I meant like water of coffee... I don't drink much, so I don't buy any. Plus, I get annoyed by being asked about my age..."

"How old are you? You do look quite young."

Laughing slightly Spencer shook his head as he replied. "24." Skye's face fell in disbelief.

"Okay? Since you have a gun, I'm going to go along with what you say." Her face lit up when she spoke, allowing Spencer to see her joke.

"So, Skye, do you want something to drink? I have water, tea or coffee."

Stepping in to the kitchen with Spencer, her eyes met his. "I'm fine thanks." Her lips empathising the 's' at the end. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Spencer spun around and walked back in to the living room.

Picking up the phone, he held it out to her as he spoke. "D-do you want to ring the building manager?" His arm wavered slightly as she stepped closer. His mind kept going back to how well she fit underneath his arm while they were on the stairs. And how innocent she looked in his jacket.

"Urgh. I don't want to cause a fuss! But I need to go home..." She twisted her lips in thought for a moment until her eyes went wide. The profiler in Spencer told him she had an idea. "Do you know a Riley Williks? He lives in this building too?" The petite woman tried to explain her flat mate as best she could.

A small hint of recognition hit Spencer as his mind flashed back to being hit in in the lobby by a man, slightly older and taller than him. "Y-yeah, is he the one with dark brown hair and matching eyes?" A red blush creeped up his cheeks.

"Yes! I live with him!" Her voice was high pitched at the idea she would get home soon.

"I have his mobile number if you want to call him?" Skye stepped forward and nodded.

She waited patiently as he pulled out his phone and found him in the contacts. "Wait, I think he might still be at work." He face fell as she looked at their shoes.

"Y-you can text him, he might be able to reply, if not you can stay here until he does." As he suggested her staying, he shrugged his shoulders trying to show it was no big deal.

"Could I?" After seeing his nod of approval and handing her his phone, Skye continued. "You, are the best, Spencer Reid." It made his heart flutter that she had remembered his name. She tapped out a quick message. **To:** **_Building Riley._** **Message: ****_Hi Riley. It's Skye here... I forgot what number we live at /: Spencer me a ride home now I'm at his... Sorry /:_** She handed the phone back to Spencer and looked at him.

"If you want, we can watch TV, while we wait?" At the idea Skye nodded and followed him round the couch. She sat with a little distance between the two, about half a seat. As Spencer leaned in one of the corners flicking through the channel, he looked over to his guest. "You chose something. I'll be right back." As he spoke, he handed her the remote and stood, before leaving the room. As soon as he was out of sight, his phone buzzed. She couldn't look at it. She didn't want to be impolite. The tall man returned with a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. "If you want, you can put these one. It might make you a bit warmer."

Her eyes flickered as she looked up to him. "Thank you!" As she stood, she took the clothes and held eye contact before turning her body slightly. "You're phone buzzed by the way." He nodded in response, the two still looking at each other.

"T-the bathrooms down the hall, first door on the left." He used his hand to point but didn't bother too much as she was not watching. With a nod, she headed in that direction. He couldn't stop himself watching her as she walked away. _Snap out of it Reid! You barely know her! Get to know her first at least!_ His mind scalded him.

**_A/N: _****_Thank you for reading! Leave comments and reviews if you would like! It will go in to how she knows the rest of the team... Later on... In a few chapters there will be a time jump... ~Crimmymindstyper(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

By the time Skye padded back in to the room, Spencer had seated himself on the couch and was watching the cooking programme she had put on. His arm was stretched across the back of the seats and his legs were sprawled out in front of him. His clothes dangled off of her and he jumped slightly when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He sat up slightly, leaving his arm out. She looked so small in his clothes. He passed her his phone as she came closer to the couch. "Thank you." As she sat down, she looked back up at him. "You didn't read his reply?" He simply shook his head. "Why not?"

"The conversation is between you two. I didn't want to intrude." His eyes showed his honesty as he spoke. Skye looked at the message then turned it so he could read it. From: Building Riley. Message: Skye! I knew you would be a pain! Is this what I get for letting you move in with me? TEMPORARILY! You need to remember, this is NOT London! It wouldn't matter if you knew where we lived or not... You forgot your key! Stay there and I'll get you on my way home! Say thank you to Spencer! The two shared a laugh at his reply. "I thought you had a different accent. You moved all the way from London to D.C. How come?"

Before she spoke her eyes drifted down as she picked at her nails. "Me and my mum had this huge argument, and she told me I should move in with my dad. I would have, if he hadn't of died. I knew Riley from when we were children, he had to move out here, so he's letting me stay with him. One of my cousins lives round here, but he's never really here, and I don't know him... I've only met him once, when I was really little, so I'm stuck with Riley." Spencer nodded his understanding and reached out, clasping her hands. She met his deep eyes and watched as his tongue darted out and licked his lips.

A shiver ran down Skye's small frame. Filled with concern, Spencer reached behind him grabbing the jacket she borrowed earlier and handed it to her. She easily repeated the process of wrapping it on her shoulders. She glanced around his apartment for the first time properly. "Why do you have so many books? Have you read all of them?"

Briefly following her gaze to his enormous bookshelf, he inwardly chuckled. "Yeah, I have read all of them. Remember them all to. Word for word." She shook her head in disbelief. "Try me!" The two of them went to the shelves and Skye-Bailey hesitantly reached up and pulled a book out. "My first book of knowledge, page 115, complete the sentence." Skye looked up from the book and saw Spencer flicking his tongue around his mouth in thought. A small tingle hit her stomach as she continued. "The source of power for..." She looked at him and saw instant recognition.

"Most of its locomotives is now diesel oil. Easy!" He laughed and saw how her eyes became bluer when she was laughing. "I read that book when I was 4, and that's only because my dad got it for my birthday." The mention of his dad made his voice ragged, and even though Skye wasn't a trained profiler, she picked up on it and decided to change the subject.

"That's incredible! How do you remember that! Do you know everything? Are you a mind reader?" Excitement was filling her, making her eyes sparkle even more. She reached up and placed the book in to its place and turned back to him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know everything. And I'm not a mind reader, I just have a high IQ and excellent memory."

"Is that right?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "How high? Are you like a brainiac?"

"I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory. That allows me to read 20,000 words per minutes. And helped me get my degrees." His hand pushed towards a small corner of the room with framed certificates. Skye's mouth dropped open as she walked over to them. She looked them over one by one. Three PhD's and two BA's. She looked over to the younger man who was just watching her.

"Okay smarty pants. I believe you!" She walked back over to him and pulled his tie so it was central. "There. That's better." She turned and sat down in the middle of his sofa. He cautiously joined her. Sitting more formally than before. The two sat there staring at the TV but paying no real attention. "Can I borrow your phone again please? Mines with my keys." He instantly snapped his head round and nodded. Passing her his phone, she quickly received it and tapped her name ad number. "Thank you! For everything, I mean, you picked me up in the rain, I could be like a serial killer or something! I know your an FBI agent and carry a gun, but how did you know I'm not a like some sort of criminal mastermind?" She laughed lightly at his confused face. Shaking her head, she tapped some more on he phone, sending a text to her own phone. "There!" She passed the phone back with a triumphant smile on her face. "Now you are going to have to call me sometime. And if you don't, I have your number and know where you live!" She winked at him as she finished speaking.

Reid shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket. "So I will definitely have to call you then." He chuckled slightly and watched as Skye looked at the TV. His eyes drifting over her hair and her small frame. He smiled minutely on the out side but inside he could feel his whole body fill with a new, strange emotion.

Out of the corner of her eye, Skye noticed Spencer was looking at her. She turned her head and looked back at him. Their eyes met and they just sat there. The sound of the TV blurred out and they seemed to forget everything. Their eyes stayed locked in to each other's, until they were rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Spencer rose from the sofa and when he was near the door he looked back at the innocent girl on the sofa and smiled inwardly once more before opening the door.

"Hey! Spencer! Sorry about my friend. She's just moved over from the UK. She hardly knows the way up the stairs." Riley was speaking as soon the door let light out.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Really." Reid looked back to where Skye had risen from the sofa in his sweats. She looked so small and innocent. So perfect. Her brunette hair going slightly wavy as if began to dry.

"Thank you so much Spencer! Really, thanks." Skye looked up to him and smiled, showing her bright white, straight teeth. Words caught in his throat so he just nodded. Riley looked between the two of them then gentle tapped Skye. "Oh, yeah. Bye Spencer. Thanks again!" As her and Riley walked out of his apartment, she looked back. Their eyes lingering once again.

As soon as the door was closed Reid walked over to the sofa and flopped down on to it, exhaling loudly. His mind drifted back to the beautiful woman who was just sat where he is. The smell of her was still there. His eyes slid shut and he drifted in to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
